


How dare you

by katemiller



Series: Sherlollyandspoilers's SAW 2021 Responses [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Wizards, F/M, Potter!Lock, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, sherlolly appreciation week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021, Rewrites of Iconic Sherlolly Scenes, Day 5, How dare you throw away the beautiful gifts you were born with! And how dare you betray the love of your friends! Say you’re sorry!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlollyandspoilers's SAW 2021 Responses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199273
Kudos: 17
Collections: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021





	How dare you

“How can you be so stupid?!” Molly shouted as she stomped down the empty exterior corridor; all the other students were outside on the hill enjoying the sunshine. “You could have been expelled!”

“Oh, calm down,” Sherlock scoffed as he followed after her. “We’re seventh years, all we have to do is pass our NEWTs in two weeks and then we’re out of here – they aren’t going to expel me with so little time left.”

“YOU’RE AN IDIOT!” She rounded on him, causing him to stumble backwards. “You think that the headmaster will just let you get away with anything because we only have two weeks left?!” The anger she was feeling radiated off of her. He had never seen her like this and a moment of guilt flashed over his face before he resituated his tie, steeling away that horrendous emotion.

“No,” he said as he took a few steps backwards and sat down on the low stone wall. “I think that the headmaster won’t expel me,” he took out his wand and started twirling it between his fingers, “because I’m me.” He flashed her his cocky grin hoping to earn himself the exasperated sigh and eye roll he found so cute.

But instead she stood still, silent, unblinking as she looked at him. He shifted under the weight of her stare and was about to speak when she lunged at him knocking the wand out of his hands.

“HOW DARE YOU!” She grabbed his wand off the ground and pointed it at him, her knuckles white from the strain of her death grip. “How dare you throw away the beautiful gifts you were born with!” she yelled. Taking a deep breath she composed herself some, and adjusted her death grip on the wand. “And how dare you betray the love of your friends!” Her voice was quiet now with tears rolling down her face.

He sat stunned, completely off balance. His girlfriend had always been strong willed and opinionated but never had he seen her react in such an emotional way. He swallowed hard and stood up. As he stepped forward she shook her head furiously and tightened her grip on the wand again. Holding his hands up, he stayed in place.

“I won’t watch you become like him.” She shook her head. “I won’t do it.”

“Molly,” his voice soft now as he reached for her.

“No!” she snapped, stepping back herself. “Say you’re sorry!”

“What?” He furrowed his brow.

“You betrayed me, Sherlock,” she dropped her arm to her side, “and I deserve an apology for that.”

“What I did had nothing to do with you!” he laughed at how ridiculous she sounded.

His words felt like a slap across the face.

“Nothing?” she asked at almost a whisper. “Your future has nothing to do with me?”

“I didn’t say that!” he protested but she continued to shake her head. Dropping his wand she turned away, making to run from him. “Molly!” he said forcefully as he grabbed the sleeve of her robe. Tears were rolling down her cheeks again and he inwardly cursed at himself knowing he was the cause. “Molly,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. “That’s not what I meant.”

She sobbed into his chest as he held her. Several long moments passed before she could catch her breath.

“You know what I’ve been through,” she said with her face still buried.

“I do…and I am sorry.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You are my future.” She froze in his arms before finally looking up at him.

“I want you to be a part of my future too.” She smiled at him and the tension in his chest let go. “Just, stop being an idiot, okay?”

“I can work on that,” he said kissing her nose.


End file.
